


Confessing Feelings (Part 1)

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 6





	Confessing Feelings (Part 1)

**Aubrey Pov**

I look at my phone to see the dialed number ready to make the call. I take a deep breath and press call.

"Hey babe how are you?" Ralph says through the phone,

"Umm Ralph we... umm... need to talk." I say

"Okay is everything alright Bree?"

"We need to break up."

"What! Why?"

"I've fallen in love with someone else Ralph"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Ralph. You're an amazing guy, you really are" silence.

"It's just... it's... I found out I'm into girls." I say

"Oh ok but it's probably just a phase Posen!" he said and hung up. _Well at least I got that over with._ I thought. Now I just have to tell Beca about my feelings for her.

**Stacie's Pov**

"Stacie I need help!" I hear her call me from her room. I stop everything I'm doing and rush over to Beca's room.

"What happened?" I say panting while opening the door.

"Nothing bad" she says and I sigh with relief.

"So whatcha need then Mitchell?"

"So I sorta like someone and... well... I don't know how to tell them."

"Really? Who is this person?"

"I-I can't tell you that."

"Becs I'm you're best friend and I'm yours, I deserve to know." I say crossing my arms.

"Fine but you have to guess then,"

"Chloe"

"No"

"CR"

"Nope"

"Wait! Is it the aca-Nazi herself?" I say. She stays silent.

"Maybe"

"I knew it! Alright have an idea." I told her what to prepare and what to wear for the occasion.

_*Time Skip*_

**Beca's Pov**

It has been a week since I had asked Stacie how I should tell Aubrey I basically love her. Today is the day. To be honest I am so nervous, I hope she likes me back. Iam currently driving to the karaoke restaurant Stacie told me to meet her and the Bellas at. I am wearing a black dress that stops just at my knees with a white blazer over and a nice pair of black heels. As I'm parking my car I get super nervous.

I walk in the restaurant a see Stacie waving me over to the Bellas table. I take a seat beside Stacie.

"Where's Aubrey?" I whisper to Stacie.

"She should be coming soon don't worry Becs" she said. I picked up the menu and looked through it. To be honest I wasn't actually reading the menu because 1. I already know what I'm ordering and 2. I'm too caught up with wondering what could happen tonight. _What if Aubrey doesn't like be back? What if I screw up my song and forget the lyrics? What if Aubrey is still dating that Ralph guy? What if-_ I get snapped out my thoughts by Aubrey. She is wearing a beautiful red dress with matching heels and a white cardigan.

"H-hey Beca is anyone uh sitting here?" she says whilst pointing to the chair beside me.

"Um I don't think so. You can sit there if you want. And if someone is actually sitting here I'll make them sit somewhere else." I say smiling.

**Aubrey's Pov**

"H-hey Beca is anyone uh sitting here?" I say whilst pointing to the chair beside her.

"Um I don't think so. You can sit there if you want. And if someone is actually sitting here I'll make them sit somewhere else." Beca says smiling. _God she's so adorable!_ I say in my head.

"What!? I am not adorable!" she says I as I sit down in the chair.

"What?" I say confused.

"You just said 'God she's so adorable' which I am not" I giggle a little at her imitation of me.

"Okay first of all I sound nothing like that! And second of all yes you are adorable." I say.

"Whatever you say Posen" she says while rolling her eyes.

_*An hour or two later*_

After we all finish our foods Stacie and Chloe walk up on the stage and sing 'Rewrite the Stars' by Zac Efron and Zendaya, Ashley and Jessica sing 'Senorita' by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, Fat Amy sings 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' from the Lion King movie, next is me. I walk up on stage and sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

For most of the song I felt Becas eyes on me. After the song ended I smiled at her. As I walked off stage, Beca walked towards me. I could feel me heart beat faster.

"Good job Bree! Now it's my turn." she said after hugging me.

\------------

Song used: 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars


End file.
